


A Drip, a Drop, a Torrent

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [56]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Past Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Here we are folks, on the heels of "The Seventh", some more GD "Family Matters" hurt/comfort.   Why? Just because.  So enjoy :=)





	A Drip, a Drop, a Torrent

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are folks, on the heels of "The Seventh", some more GD "Family Matters" hurt/comfort. Why? Just because. So enjoy :=)

******

The apartment was quiet, still, dark. Sitting at the kitchen island, Alex stared off into space, her hands rested in her lap, rubbing at the tops of her thighs with a restless motion.

The digital clock on the wall next to the refrigerator read 5:45 AM, but it was still dark outside, the city had yet to waken. Letting out a slow, shuddering breath, Alex rested her hands on the top of the island, cringing as her right hand visibly trembled and shook. Griping it in her other hand, she tightly squeezed the appendage almost to the point of pain, letting out a slow, measured breath as the tremors stopped.

The floor behind her suddenly creaked, and she whipped her head around, relaxing as she saw Astra standing in the doorway. Slowly padding into the room, Astra gently pulled the chair opposite Alex out and sat down.

“What’s wrong?” she asked softly.

Alex looked away, biting her lip.

“I think,” she began softly “no,” she shook her head “I _want_ a drink” she confessed.

In an instant, Astra was up and out of her chair, crouching besides Alex to wrap her arms tightly around her wife.

“What brought this on?” she asked softly as she gently stroked Alex’s hair.

Alex shook her head as she buried her face into the soft, worn cotton of Astra’s t-shirt, breathing in the scent of laundry soap and the familiar, earthy, peaty scent of her wife.

“I don’t know” she answered.

“Try” Astra encouraged softly.

Alex shook her head, sniffling.

“I don’t know,” she repeated “I just…do,” she pulled away; looking up at Astra with bleary, tear-filled eyes “_help me_” she pleaded, her voice broken and raw.

“Shh,” Astra soothed as she rubbed soothing circles alo9ng Alex’s back “always, love” she promised as she easily scooped Alex up and carried her back into the bedroom, gently laying her down on the bed before curling herself around her wife’s now-trembling form…

******

The sunlight was bright as it streamed in through the bedroom window. Grimacing, Alex ducked her head under her pillow, burying herself deeper into Astra’s embrace.

“I hate mornings” she grumbled from under the pillow.

“Well, it sounds like your mood’s improved,” Astra chuckled, lifting the pillow. Sobering, she reached out, gently tracing a finger down Alex’s cheekbone “do you want to talk about it?” she asked softly.

Alex shook her head.

“Not yet” she answered.

“But soon” Astra urged, her tone serious.

“Soon,” Alex confirmed.

Silence passed between them for a moment.

“I’m just glad that CJ wasn’t home to see that” Alex said suddenly.

“Or Kara for that matter,” Astra nodded “neither of them have seen you when you drink” she pointed out.

“You haven’t either,” Alex reminded her “not really. You’ve seen me when I’m tipsy, or when I’m a mean drunk, but you’ve never seen me when I _really_ drink”

“And I hope that I never have to,” Astra remarked. She rolled over, pulling Alex with her “do you want to go a meeting later today?” she wondered.

Alex shrugged.

“Maybe” she replied.

Astra began to gently comb her fingers through Alex’s hair again.

“You know, even if you don’t go to a meeting, you can always talk to me,” she remarked “you know that, right?”

“I do,” Alex nodded. She suddenly let out a wide yawn and gave a long, languid stretch “come on,” she sat up and threw the bedcovers off “we’d better go pick CJ up from Kara’s” she said.

Watching her as she made her way to the bathroom, Astra had to smile at Alex’s courage and bravery. Not only in combat, but in also admitting when she needed help, and Astra would _always_ help her, no matter what…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> If you or someone you know needs help with substance abuse please call one of these two numbers:
> 
> 1-800-662-HELP (4357): The Substance Abuse and Mental Health Administration Hotline
> 
> Or
> 
> The U.S. government's Drug Helpline at (844) 289-0879
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
